Besos con sabor a sal
by Laura Wolff
Summary: Hinata nunca esperó que Sasuke cumpliera su promesa.


Después de casi cuatro años sin escribir, regreso al fandom donde inicié pero sin el yaoi. No es que haya dejado a mi fiel compañero, pero la espinita SasuHina combinada con el final de Naruto Gaiden me obligó a escribir esto. Lamento faltas ortográficas, OOC y si este pequeño one-shot te causa aburrimiento, llevo oxidada por tanto tiempo en abstiencia. Sin más, les traigo esto en un ratito de inspiración.

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, es de Masashi Kishimoto. Yo sólo juego un poco con sus personajes.

* * *

Besos

Las manos de Hinata se movían con maestría al manipular las dos agujas de punto que usaba para hacer sus famosas bufandas. Debía admitirlo, se hallaba un poco ansiosa y la única manera para canalizar ese sentimiento era tejer. Esta vez la bufanda no iba para alguien en especial, sin embargo ella usaba ese argumento para justificar lo injutificable, sobre todo por el tono azul oscuro de la bola de estambre que esperaba a ser tejida. Y es que no podía simplemente ignorar que Sasuke Uchiha estuviera en Konoha. Agradecía profundamente que Naruto y Boruto estuvieran en la mansión Uchiha y que Himawari hubiese deseado pasar algunos días en la mansión Hyuuga con Hanabi y su padre porque así no tendría que explicarles el porqué de sus lágrimas.

Hinata lloraba. Lloraba porque no podía ir a ver a Sasuke, por no poderle decir adiós. Por tener que fingir que su matrimonio estaba de maravilla. Por elegir la vida que tenía y por sobre todas las cosas, por estar tejiendo esa estúpida bufanda. Estaba cansada de pretender, de tener que tolerar a un marido distante, por querer hacer de la familia Uzumaki una familia perfecta. ¡Patrañas! Odiaba imaginar a Sasuke en el lecho de Sakura, compartiendo más que la cama... Y odiaba extrañar los besos del Uchiha. La joven sintió que la boca le sabía amarga. ¿Sasuke habría roto su promesa? Era una promesa estúpida, porque a su edad, esa promesa era de las más estúpidas que Sasuke le hubiese hechoa alguna vez y más por el origen de Sarada.

-¿Planeas incendiar la casa?

Hinata soltó abruptamente las aguas de punto y todo el tejido se hizo un desastre al caer al suelo. Fue más que nada la forma en que la sacaron de sus cavilaciones lo que casi termina matándola de un susto. Sentía arder su cara de enojo y vergüenza consigo misma al querer exigir algo que ya no era suyo.

-Me asustaste- dijo la joven con reproche, ignorando el comentario agrio. No esperaba que Sasuke se plantara en su recibidor pero ahí estaba. El imbécil estaba más guapo que nunca, más radiante. Y Hinata sólo deseaba que sus perfectas facciones angulosas sólo fueran el reflejo de su encuentro con su hija olvidada y no por tener sexo con su mujer. Aunque no esperaba mucho, Sasuke llevaba mucho tiempo fuera, lo más lógico incluía las dos opciones. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a despedirme- Respondió de forma serena, acercándose con sigilo. Eso a Hinata le gustaba, sabía que el hombre podía hacerla pedazos. No le importaba que usara su sharingan o alguna otra técnica, ni tampoco que la empotrara contra la pared en un acto de sexo casual y desenfrenado como años atrás. -Y a pedirte que le eches un vistazos a Sarada de vez en cuando.

Hinata estuvo a punto de replicar que no había ninguna necesidad, que Sakura era la madre perfecta por cuidar de esa pobre niña abandonada por su padre durante doce años pero las palabras quedaron atoradas en su boca cuando sintió sus labios presionados por los del Uchiha. Era un beso suave, de esos que había olvidado a dar porque Naruto pasaba más tiempo en su oficina que en su hogar. Sasuke la sujetaba con suavidad con el la mano que le quedaba y deseó que pudiera abrazarla. Cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por la muestra de afecto al mismo tiempo en que correspondía al Uchiha. Sus lenguas se encontraron y el beso tranquilo de pronto se volvió frenético.

La Hyuuga se separó de repente. Sabía que si continuaba de esa forma llegarían a tal punto donde no habría marchar atrás y aunque deseara a Sasuke, no se atrevería a hacerlo, al menos no en su hogar.

Se miraron largo rato. Sasuke acarició la mejilla de la mujer y suspiró.

-He mantenido mi promesa- Sasuke le besó la frente. -Mis labios son sólo tuyos y así seguirá hasta que alguno de los dos se harte de esta rutina y mandemos todo a la mierda.

Hinata asintió sabiendo que se día jamás llegaría. Volvieron a besarse con esa desesperación que te da ante la falta de ese alguien especial y Sasuke se fue, así como vino.

Y Hinata se quedó con el ardor en sus labios, ese que deseaba que no se apagara hasta su próximo encuentro con el Uchiha.

* * *

En verdad estoy muy contenta por esto. Muchas gracias por leer. Si te gustó, comenta... Si no te gustó, tampoco. Buenas noches.


End file.
